Soul Reaver: Redemption
by EomerSonOfEomund
Summary: A continuation of the story, picking up where Defiance left off. Takes things in a bit of a different direction.
1. BOOK I: HOPE - Chapter 1: Kainim

BOOK I: HOPE

Chapter 1: Kainim

It was a bright, clear morning in Nosgoth. A gentle breeze cooled Kain's parched, ancient face as he looked out upon the broken pillars under a cloudless sky. This day was not made for undead shadows and dæmonic interlopers, Kain thought. It is a day of the living. A day for sweat and toil, growth and death, joy and sorrow. All the things, thought Kain, that I despised as petty and beneath me, even in the days when blood coursed through my veins and breath was in my lungs. Why then do I smile now, to think of the mortals out there, tilling their fields and wiping their brows? What is this that I feel?

Kain thought of Raziel. Like them, he had found something to give himself for. For the first time in his long years, Kain was aware of a sense of responsibility. Raziel has entrusted me with his sacrifice. A sacrifice, Kain thought with bitterness as he looked upon the crumbled pillars, that I was unwilling to make. Another unfamiliar feeling gnawed at the vampire: unworthiness. But he did not despair – in fact, he felt light, as if a great burden upon him had been lifted. He laughed, and he marveled at the sound of it, for his laugh was high and clear, and as gay as the laugh of a carefree child. Kain searched his memory in vain for a time he had ever laughed such a laugh before, and he wondered greatly.

Kain was astonished to discover, too, that he had been holding the Reaver, which seemed to gently glow with a tranquil light. To clutch the hilt of the Reaver had always rendered difficult the thinking of anything but dark and scattered thoughts. But Kain now felt clarity such that he had not known before, which he turned to the consideration of his enemies' plots. The Hylden lord certainly has a plan, Kain thought, probably involving the return of his people to Nosgoth. That hour may be close at hand, for he has no doubt prepared for this day. To stop him, I shall need to find him and thwart his efforts to release his people from their captivity, or send them back if I am too late. I should seek his city, there to find him or at least, hopefully, some clues.

The hideous monster that Moebius served will seek a new servant. And who better to choose? Kain thought with a grimace, looking upon the pillars where his younger self would, at this very moment, be erecting his throne. That whelp down there is so blind, so easily manipulated, and so very well-positioned. The monster has suffered a blow this day. I should have some time before he regroups and makes contact with the Scion of Balance and prince of this world. I will go to him, Kain thought, this day, and warn him against the treachery of the false god. He may prove a powerful ally against my two enemies, Kain dared to hope. At any rate, his doom and mine is at the heart of this world's story. Such was Raziel's sure hope, for which he gave his life. If I would respect his sacrifice and fulfil my appointed destiny, I must begin at the foot of that young vampire's infant throne. He is the central knot of this tangled web.

Kain hurtled through the air toward the pillars and their ruler, and two of the bats which carried his essence were pure white.

* * *

Returning to himself not far from the pillars, Kain looked at the sight before him with grim nostalgia. Construction of Kain's palace upon the pillars was beginning, and wretched undead things and bewitched mortals laboured cruelly, cutting and piling great stones for the walls and the foundation. My first subjects, Kain thought with no happiness. My reign begins, and what a glorious reign it will be, Kain thought and shook his head, recalling the utter desolation that awaited Nosgoth under his kingship. All my long years of rule, and what did I achieve but to turn this edifice into that rubble? All the mountains of skulls and rivers of blood, and for what? Did I ever think there would be an end to the destruction? What did I hope for? Holding the Reaver in his hand, Kain looked back on his centuries of rule with a sense of loss. There was always something, Kain decided, some new conquest, some new threat, to keep me occupied. But what was I building? Why did that never enter my mind? Kain laughed to realize that whoever wins in this coming conflict, the monster-god or the Hylden lord, he can hardly do a worse job of ruling this world than I did. That lightened Kain's spirits, and he walked past the thralls and their walls with confidence, to the throne at the centre of the pillars.

"Hail, Scion of Balance and King of Nosgoth by right and by conquest," Kain said, doing homage on bended knee and adoring him who sat on the throne.

"Who goes there?" said the King, and Kain quickly found himself surrounded by ghouls.

"A humble vassal who pledges himself to your service, O King," said Kain.

"It is a bold act to approach the King expected and undisguised," said the enthroned one. "Show yourself or be destroyed."

"Not long ago you said, O King, that you seek only a cure. After long years of searching, I believe I may have found it," said the elder Kain, and he threw off his hood.

The King was unimpressed. "Another of Moebius's phantasms? Away with you."

"Moebius is no more, as you well know, my liege. He died alone and miserable, in much confusion and despair."

"A fitting end for that fox."

"Perhaps," Kain said reflectively. "It was not so different from your own death, was it, O King? But there will be no second chance for Moebius. I guess that he has had his share of those already."

The young Kain's countenance remained stony, but his hesitation betrayed that he was considering something. "What is your business here?" he asked at last.

"A warning. And counsel, if you will hear."

"Speak," said the King. His thralls were abandoning their threatening posture, and beginning to return to their tasks.

"You must decide now," said Kain thoughtfully, "what kind of king you are to be. For what reason do you rule? I ask this because soon one will come, full of flattery and deceit, who seeks to make a pawn of you. If you start your reign by following his counsel, you will never be free from him. You will be his slave forever. Refusing him will not be easy, O King, for he will make doing his will appear as a small thing to you, and unavoidable, for he will tell you of a great power that opposes you, and he will teach a true way to combat it. His solution will seem to be the only way. When you meet this figure, you must have no parley with him at all, but reject him entirely."

"Fine words from one who comes to me in lying form. You I should trust, and not another?"

"I do not ask you to trust me, O King. I ask only that you consider the word I have spoken. You are the King of Nosgoth. It is yours to do what seems good to you. But that you may know who I am, I offer this token," said the elder Kain, and he drew the Reaver and presented it to the King.

"What devilry..." said the King in astonishment, handling the sword and comparing it to his own.

"The same sword, and not the same. In truth I would be happier to see you wield this one, and such may yet be your doom, O King."

The young Kain had holstered his own Reaver and was slashing their air with this new one, and much wonder and astonishment was upon his face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me Kainim, for truly are you my sire."

The King did not entirely believe, but the saying pleased him. "Your sword has a good feel, Kainim," said the King earnestly. "But I shall keep my own." He returned the sword to its master, but his gaze lingered after it.

"As you wish," said the elder Kain, and began to walk away. At the foot of the pillars, he turned as if a new thought had occurred to him. "Your subjects?" he asked the King, gesturing at the shambling corpses and ensorcelled men.

"That's right," said the King, his eyes narrowing.

"Good workers," said Kain with a smile. "But not much for company, are they? What honour, what glory comes from lording it over such as these?"

"Someday I will lord it over many," said the King, but already he felt uneasy at this new line of conversation.

"To what end, my King? When every knee shall bow before you: what then?"

The King looked unsure. "I... I did not choose this doom..." he said somewhat angrily. He felt off-guard, and was all the angrier at himself for showing weakness before a subject who had earned some respect.

"It is before you nonetheless. The fate of this world is in your hands. The path you have started upon is not the only path. You can walk another path, a better and harder path." Kain lightly touched on the shoulder a bewitched man carrying stone. "Instead of compelling him to do your bidding, why not convince him?"

The King scoffed. "I can command. Why should I woo? Why waste my time on his like?"

"Is that the legacy you wish to leave, my King? Here lies Lord Kain, may his memory be eternal: He did things the easy way. The choice is before you. You can build an empire. Or you can build a tomb." With that, the old vampire burst into a flock of bats in the sight of the King, and disappeared on the wings of the wind. And the King was greatly astonished at the word he had spoken, for his counsel was unlike any he had heard before.


	2. Chapter 2: Food

Chapter 2: Food

Far south lay the Hylden City, and south Kain flew, for untold leagues. He materialized far from the pillars, after much flight. The sun was beginning to set, and hunger was upon him. He did not relish the thought of feeding. A simple farmstead like this, he thought, I used to descend upon and ravage without a thought. But for some reason, today the prospect was displeasing to him. And he began to realize that the hunger he felt was something new, something not like the hunger of before. But his thoughts and interior searching were interrupted by the loud barking of a dog. He had been detected.

As the beast rushed toward him, Kain instinctively brandished his sword. Immediately the dog ceased the attack and nuzzled at the vampire's feet. "What in hell," Kain uttered in astonishment. He reached his hand toward the creature, who licked at it. It was not unpleasant. And Kain was filled with great wonder.

"Fang!" came a shout from a fast approaching man. "Don't kiss the brigand, shoo 'em, you good-for... Bless me!" he breathed as he came into sight of Kain. "I'm sorry, master. If I'd a known you was a holy man, sir, I wouldn't a been so untoward-like," he said bashfully, and bowed.

Of all wonders, this was the greatest yet. This was unlike any reception Kain had ever received before. "I am not holy," he said truthfully. "I am but a simple traveler."

"Fang doesn't take to strangers like that, and that's a fact. And there's a something about you, begging your pardon, sir. A light around you, as it were. If you're a traveler, I'm sure you are a one that has seen much, and learned much truth. My wife is setting the table in my humble home rightaways. It would be an honour if you would sup with us."

"The honour is mine," said Kain with a smile, looking at the man whose table he would share. He was a large man, dressed in plain and somewhat dirty peasants' clothes. He had a great bushy beard. His skin was browned from the sun, and sweat matted his hair. His shoulders were broad, and dirt was under his fingernails. His one eye gleamed in the light of the setting sun, and there was simple rustic wisdom hidden in its depths.

The setting sun set the eaves of the field ablaze, and they shone as gold as the two men and the dog walked homeward. "You are a rich man," said Kain, "to own such beauty and to behold it nightly."

"Aye," said the farmer with a knowing smile, as if he were pleased both to hear his treasure praised and admired, and to learn that his hunch about his dinner-guest was right.

* * *

The children were gladdened by the arrival of their father, for the table was set before them, and already they had waited hungry longer than they were accustomed. "There's my pretty one!" the large man said as he ran to his wife, picked her up and kissed her. In their eyes were untold mysteries of understanding and affection which Kain could not penetrate, but he perceived as it were the surface of them, and his heart, or the cavity that once held his heart, ached.

The farmer's wife blushed, noticing Kain's presence. "Milord," she said quietly to her master, "will you invite your guest to join us?"

"Aye, aye," said the master of the house, turning to Kain. "Hilde, kids, this is... Cor! I never so much as introduced myself to you, sir. Where would we menfolk be without women to keep us civilized?" he said with a smile, walking over to Kain with an outstretched hand. "Welcome to Brandstead, the house of me, Brand, and me clan as you see before you. We don't have much, sir, but as much as we have is yours for as long as ye care to stay. Hilde can cook, and what's more, we've ale. I only ask that you furnish us with a tale or two of the road, if you've a mind to share."

"Certainly," Kain replied. "It is a great honour to eat and drink with the blessed citizens of Brandstead. I am called Kainim. I called you a rich man before, but I did not know your true wealth," he said smiling kindly at the farmer's wife, who blushed and looked down, and at the many children about the table.

The children, for their part, seemed to take to Kain even more than he to them. In fact they had been transfixed by him ever since he entered the home. One boy of about four years fell at his feet in awe. "Are you an angel, mister?" he whispered fearfully.

"No!" said Kain in alarm, but the boy's expression did not change.

"Kuchni! Leave the man alone, d'ye hear?" said Brand, but pride was in his voice. "I'm sorry, master," he said to Kain, "he's normally not so bold. Please, join us at our meat."

Kain sat, and his eyes wandered about the place while Brand's fair wife poured the ale for the men. Brandstead was humble but comfortable. A welcoming fire crackled in the hearth. The table was set with freshly baked bread, golden yellow butter, and a hearty stew of beef and vegetable. Kain eyed the food with apprehension, but also, strangely, with desire. Tasting of it, he found that it was good. It satisfied, unlike Kain's usual fare. The thirst for blood was never quenched. To drink only made the thirst more keenly felt. It was hateful and intoxicating. It filled the drinker with hateful, shameful pleasure for an instant, and left a gaping hole. It felt like drinking death unto death. This food, this drink, felt like eating and drinking life unto life.

The children laughed good-naturedly at the spectacle. "You've been traveling long, I see," said Brand, joining them with a lusty and approving laugh of his own.

"Yes," said Kain truthfully.

"I'm very glad the food is to your liking, honoured sir."

"It is the best meal I have enjoyed in a very long time."

Brand laughed heartily at this saying. "You honour our simple meat beyond all due, master Kainim. And yet you do not lie, I deem. Tell me, whence came you, so a-hungering? When we go to trade, we hear ill tidings. It is said that a dark power is rising at the pillars, conquering and burning. Some even whisper that the vampires have returned."

"All that you have heard is true," said Kain sadly. "The Scion of Balance is a vampire. He has claimed Nosgoth as his own, and his influence will steadily grow throughout the land, until all flesh shall be under his heel."

"Bless me!" cried Brand. "What ever shall we do?"

"When he approaches, you must flee. There is no resisting him."

"Now wait just a minute," said the patriarch of the household, indignantly. "Brandstead may not be much in your eyes, sir, but it's me life work. Me and Hilde and the fruit of our loins built it up out of nothing. We've turned this patch of dust into the best farm of many roundabout, and I say that because it's true. It's neither manful nor just to just let some vampire have it, sir. It's my duty as a father to guard and preserve it for me sons."

"You will fight, then?" asked Kain unhappily.

"It seems as that should be my duty, if it comes to that, sir," said Brand gravely, though not as gravely as his peril truly warranted.

"I see," said Kain with downcast eyes. "You will surely die, then." Kain's heart was troubled. He was beginning to perceive for the first time the terrible cost of his fruitless conquests. He was filled with such bitter reproach that his countenance frightened the children even more than his speech.

"Tell me, master," said Brand, a little warily. "How do you know so much of this vampire?"

"I have just come from speaking with him," said Kain in a far-off way, looking past his questioner, into the distance.

"But how can that be?" said Brand in shock and disbelief.

"He suffered me to visit with him, for a brief moment," said Kain, still seemingly deep in thought. A moment later, he turned his eye back to Brand and said, "But there is no reasoning with him. You will not be able to turn him back with words. He will not hear you."

"I don't doubt it," said Brand somewhat slowly, as if he'd been doing some thinking himself. "But he heard you. It doesn't surprise me though, really, oddly enough. After all, I knew from the start you weren't no ordinary traveler, sir. Who you are is your business. But I wonder if you would tell me the story of that sword? It's unlike any I've seen before."

"You speak truly, Brand," said Kain, livening up once again. He spread the sword out on the table, and the children crowded about for a better look at it. "In sadness I must confess that I know not its story. I wonder if there is anyone in this world who does. But I have wielded it for a very long time, and I can tell you true things about it. It very recently took the life of a dear friend of mine."

"But... surely you don't mean..." Brand stammered, his mouth agape.

"Yes, at my hand, I'm afraid. I killed him. And not for the first time."

"Your talk is very strange, master," said Brand, shaking his head and even laughing a little in wonderment. "But I can't help feeling well-disposed towards you, if you follow me. Still, I think we'll leave off this kind of talk in front of the children."

They passed the rest of the eve pleasantly in conversation about the harvest, local news, and the family. Brand bragged with much pride about his eldest son, "off to study in Willendorf". Kain found that the wine was good, and his cheeks were red as he laughed along with enthusiasm with the farmer and his kin.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Kain set off from Brandstead the next morning. Brand had insisted that he stay the night, and Kain had accepted, and had slept the deep, undisturbed sleep of the just. He had even dreamed, though all he could recall of it now was picking peaches in a garden. They were foul peaches, but the pits thereof were fecund, and goodly plants sprung up from the ground whithersoever he cast them. Kain had awoken with a vigour and a sense of purpose new to him, though his head had ached, and he resolved to be more temperate in the future when presented with wine. Kain walked for a good while before he would assume bat-form, for he wished to be well out of sight of the simple farm folk, and he had much to think about.

I am not what I was, Kain reflected. Instinctively he reached for his heart, and felt for it on his chest with his hand. But of course there was nothing there. He could not forget how recently he had been rudely stripped of the black heart of Janos Audron that had sustained him lo these many years. I am well rid of it, he decided. Mortanius sought to enslave me by means of it, and long have I borne his chain. But soft! when he clutched at his chest while holding the hilt of the Reaver, he almost felt he could hear the distant echo of a heartbeat.

What Kain had dimly intuited when he spoke to the King at the pillars had turned out to be prophecy. He had found a cure, or a cure had found him. It is funny, Kain thought with hope. I did once say I sought a cure. In later years that desire left me – but there was a time when I understood that I had lost something. For it was plain to Kain that he had indeed now found something. He did not understand, but he knew. He did not see, but he perceived. And he pondered much in his heart.

As a cloud of bats Kain flew over hill and dale, over green fields and clear waters and rushing, sonorous waterfalls. He had never known the joy of flight before. To fly, a thing desired by so many men, the stuff of many dreams, and to Kain it had always been dark and dimly remembered. He had cared nothing in the past for the wonder of beating one's wings and feeling oneself raised aloft by it, the thrill of sharp turns, sheer dives and dizzying heights. Even his blindness was a source of happiness – though Kain lamented the sights he flew past without seeing, flying blind excited and delighted him. A perfect metaphor, Kain thought with an inward smile. For I have always barrelled along without knowing where I was going. As I do today, he thought again and wished to laugh. And he flew ever toward the Hylden City, not knowing what he would find there.

Kain arrived at his destination at dusk. He recognized the pale green columns and pillars that supported the ornate but crumbling stone walls. The land was unkempt and overgrown, and the paved walkways were pierced by the tough, withered roots of short, gnarled trees. The Hylden City had become a place of stillness, but a faint hum could be heard, and an eerie green glow was upon the land. The large brass gate was still solid, and its bars were massive and immoveable. Kain became mist and silently drifted through them, leaving only a coolness on the bars to mark his passage.

Kain continued to float through the streets and complexes of the city. It was a place of dust and cobwebs, empty and silent but for the mechanical groans and clanks of great machines. A massive water-wheel clunked and lurched as it continued to churn the green water of a stone canal. No voices could be heard, and no lights lit the crumbling buildings. Guided by memory or by fate, Kain picked his way unhesitatingly through until he came to the stronghold of the Hylden Lord. The Lord himself was in a vast chamber in a dungeon, engaged in some mysterious work, when Kain arrived.

The room was full of strange implements of steel and bone and wire, lit with flickering and sparkling lights. In the centre of the room, and occupying a great deal of the space, was a stone square housing a stone cylinder, as if it were a giant fire pit. A bubbling sound could be heard, and steam arose from the square.

Kain had not come as a sneak or a spy, nor did he fear the creature before him. He reassembled his physical body before crossing the threshold of the doorway. He would show deference to a Lord in his own house. The Hylden Lord, in the form of Janos Audron, did not turn to greet Kain. He spoke with his back to him:

"Kain. I have expected you. But you cannot stop me. You will not leave here again."

"I have not come to stop you, Lord," said Kain.

Now the Hylden Lord turned and looked upon Kain. The Lord was fearsome to look upon, but also pathetic. The ancient body of Janos Audron was horribly twisted and deformed. The flesh itself seemed to resist its host, pulling and tearing unnaturally as though trying to escape the thing that wore it. His wings were bony rags. His eyes were green fire, and they blazed violently as he thundered in two voices:

"Your tricks are useless on me, child!" And he sprang at Kain. The vampire calmly and slowly lifted the Reaver, and the Hylden Lord landed before him. Now he looked at Kain long and searchingly. The fire in his eyes was confused and uncertain – even afraid. A great but mysterious danger seemed to be about the vampire, and the Lord feared an attack of some strange unforeseen kind from some strange direction.

For his part, Kain bowed low. "You are right," he said. "I could not hope to trick one so far above me in age and wisdom. Nor could I defeat you."

The Lord's voice was low, almost a whisper. "Why have you come?"

"To learn, as the younger should of the elder. I seek a treasure exceeding rare and beyond value, which I have found nowhere before. I seek wisdom."

The flame in the Hylden Lord's eyes seemed to recede. Kain followed it with his eyes, and it seemed to pass far away, searching back beyond an eternity of years, beyond the dimension of death. In that far distant place, something of the Hylden Lord remained, something he had left back there, and Kain's words touched it, and it was moved towards Kain. As if from a great distance, the fire returned to the Lord's eyes, but it was wider now, and calmer, and the green was shot through with a hint of light. "Come inside," he said to Kain, and together they walked further into the room.

"It has been long years since last one sought wisdom from me. But I was indeed once counted wise. Many came to me for counsel, fool that I was. I gave it freely and badly. Much of the ruin and spoil of this world is because of me."

"We have something in common then," said Kain with a laugh. "And it seems to me that you speak wisely now."

"Do you think so? I do not know. I have been told that before, and I no longer believe it. But I have passed through much darkness and suffering. What has changed you, Kain? For I perceive that you are indeed changed, and not merely in speech."

"Sacrifice."

"Indeed." The fire in the Lord's eyes seemed to gleam knowingly, and even the mouth of Janos, whose features had softened, seemed to smile. "That is truly the gateway to wisdom. What have you sacrificed for, Kain?"

"Not I, Lord. It is the sacrifice of another that has done this. My lieutenant, Raziel. Do you know him?"

"Raziel? Janos knows him well, or thought he did. But perhaps neither of us really knew him. What choice did he make?"

"The one I did not. His life for Nosgoth. For balance."

"A life for balance... was it really that easy? Yes, perhaps it was. Of course it was. He was not the first to whom that decision came. Nor were you. Maybe it comes to all of us. But we have none of us had the courage to face that decision. Instead we make excuses, and we say there was no choice. We say we will search for an edge of the coin. But choices do not have edges. They are yes or no. One man was brave enough to face that and choose. Extraordinary. Perhaps he was able because of all the suffering he had endured. For he suffered much on account of you."

"Yes," Kain agreed.

"But where is the balance he has won?" The green fire was hard.

"It is here, Lord. Somehow it is here." Kain lifted the sword and held it across his outstretched arms.

The Hylden Lord reached, but did not touch. "The sword. What will you do with it, Kain?"

"I do not know," said Kain truthfully. "But I think..." he hesitated, and then spoke the thought that was occurring to him. "I think Raziel does."

"Indeed," said the Hylden Lord, and the fire in his eyes narrowed. "I wish him well. But I have my own plan to restore balance, which must not be hindered."

"What is it, Lord?" Kain asked.

"Come with me," said the Lord, and they walked toward the great device in the centre of the room.

"You recognize it, I think," said the Lord. There was no mistaking the Device – the infernal machine wrought to bring destruction to all that walk upon the earth save the Hylden only.

"But... this cannot be the way," said Kain.

"There is no other way," said the Hylden Lord, and his voice was hard. "There can be no peace between our peoples. Have you not realized this?"

"But peace is before you," said Kain, and he held forward the Reaver.

"You show me a sword," said the Hylden Lord unmoved. "I must follow a real solution."

"What kind of a solution is that, Lord? To win peace by simply cutting down your enemies? That is a cheat, not a solution."

"It is something. You offer a dream."

"What I offer is more real than any of this – than all of this. Do you not know that? Have you not seen it?"

"I don't know what I've seen... I don't know what kind of spell you've tried to put on me," said the Hylden Lord. The fire in his eyes had grown opaque and dark, and Kain could no longer read it. The Lord stiffened and raised one hand toward Kain, in a weak gesture of dismissal. "I will not hinder you. Go, and follow your dream, Kain. I will follow reality."

Kain sighed. "I will leave you, Lord. But before I do, I would speak to Janos."

The eyes of the Hylden Lord flashed with surprise and concern, but Kain calmly addressed the ancient vampire host. "Janos," he spoke, lifting the Reaver, and the green fire immediately departed from the Hylden Lord's eyes. The eyes of Janos Audron awoke, and the last of the ancient vampires stood before Kain.

"Kain!" cried Janos. "I perceive all things while held in bondage by that despicable creature, and your words to him were strange to me. But finally you have seen fit to free me. Let us go."

"I am not come to free you, Janos. I have questions for you."

"So you have truly defected to the Hylden? What a despicable creature you have become, Kain!"

"Despicable indeed I am, but I have not gone over to the Hylden. I long to be on another side altogether. Raziel's side."

"Raziel! My true and faithful friend. Where is he, Kain?"

"He is before you. He is here, in the sword you forged to be his prison. Why did you do it?"

"But... no..." said Janos in dismay. "He was to wield the Reaver. He was to be our champion – our saviour."

"According to who? Whose design was that?"

Janos was surprised. "It is the will of God, of course."

Kain frowned, knowing very well who Janos meant by "God". But this information was alarming. "It was God's will – God's plan that Raziel should wield the Reaver? He made this certainly known to you?" That Raziel should inhabit the Reaver was the will of the abominable squid? Could this be so? What were his intentions?

"Of course, Kain. Everything that we ever did was the will of God. We served Him alone, and to us He made His will clear."

"I see," said Kain. And he thought to himself. Have I still not escaped the loathsome tentacles of that horrible false god? Am I even now doing his will? Can it be that he foresaw – that he intends all this? And Kain was troubled in his heart, and would fain depart and think. But Janos spoke:

"Kain: let us go and serve God together. It is not too late. Return to Him, and He will receive you."

"Janos," said Kain in pity. "Your god is not God. It is a hungry squid that you worship, and nothing more."

"Have you no fear of God, to utter such blasphemy? Have you not seen His power?"

"His only power is in the poor fools who believe him. Janos, I have seen him with sight. I have pierced his flesh and drawn forth his foul blood with this sword."

"You lie, and you pollute his sacred Reaver and the blessed soul of his good servant Raziel with your uncleanness. I forbid you to touch them any longer!"

And Kain smiled. "Take them from me, Janos, if you can. I will not resist you."

Janos stepped forward and reached out his arm, but would not take the Reaver. "What... power is this..." he said in shock. "O God, give me your strength," he said quietly, but still he could not touch the sword.

"Your god has no power here, Janos. Can you see that? Raziel has beaten him. Here, here is a power greater than the one you call god!" Kain said, earnestly holding out the Reaver – offering it to Janos.

"Nothing is greater than God," said Janos quietly and resolutely.

"Just so, Janos! And yet here is something greater than the one you worship! Take it! Take it and see!"

"Fool! Blind fool!" said Janos, with renewed vigour. "All things are in the hands of God. If it be not His will that I take the Reaver, glory be to Him Who made both me and the Reaver. You thought to fool me, but my strength is in One stronger than us both. He permits you to wield the Reaver today, but He wields you all the more surely than you the sword. You cannot defy His will."

"Your piety is commendable, Janos, but misplaced. What if I could show you that your god is not God? What if I could show you his face?"

"You can show me nothing, Kain. I will not fall for your lies."

Kain persisted. "When do you commune with your god? Can you tell me this much?"

"The sacred mysteries are not a sporting ground for unbelievers. I will not permit you to profane them."

"I see," said Kain. Now was not the time to press further – but perhaps a window was open for another time. "I will leave you to it then. But you shall not adore your god alone. It seems to me that fate has bound you and the Hylden lord in one flesh for a reason. Abide then together, as brothers or as foes, as it pleases you." And the flames returned to the eyes of Janos, but they did not drive out the black eyes of Janos, and the two sets of eyes swirled and strove one against the other. The new composite creature staggered and fell to its knees as the battle raged within it.

"Kain!" it cried out pathetically, in bewildered anger. But Kain was already walking calmly from the scene, the Reaver at his side.


End file.
